


Putting the F-U-N in Funeral (Добавь Хо-Хо в похороны)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Саммари:- Ритуальное агентство «Хейл и Дочери», - монотонно говорит Дерек.- О… Ха! Так ты тоже дочь?Дерек закатывает глаза. Видно это будет один из таких звонков.…История, где Дерек скучающий секретарь. Стайлз кондитер, который может иметь, а может и не иметь скрытых мотивов для знакомства. Кроме того, здесь много-много макаронов (не путать с макаронами в смысле спагетти, равно как не путать и с макарунами – изделиями из кокосовой или миндальной стружки).





	Putting the F-U-N in Funeral (Добавь Хо-Хо в похороны)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Putting the F-U-N in Funeral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789946) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



 

Примечание: я все же перевела Sweet as (ass) Cakes. Макароны я тоже обозвала печеньем с начинкой. Потому что макароны для меня обед, а никак не десерт и меня всякий раз дергало это несоответствие.

Примечание номер два: хромает грамотность, нет беты, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше

///

 

\- Ритуальное агентство «Хейл и Дочери», - монотонно говорит Дерек.

\- О… Ха! Так ты тоже _дочь_?

Дерек закатывает глаза. Видимо, это будет один из _таких_ звонков.

\- Я Дерек, сэр. Чем могу…

Звонящий цыкает:

\- Не слишком удачное имя для дочери.

\- Я один из сыновей вообще-то. Могу я…

\- Ух ты! За всем этим кроется история, а? Фаворитизм? Жестокое соперничество между родственниками? Страстные измены и незаконные отпрыски?

\- Просто длинная династия женщин патологоанатомов. Чем я могу вам _помочь,_ сэр?

\- Определенно история, - решают на том конце провода.

Дерек едва сдерживает тяжкий вздох.

Кора возвращается с обеда и приостанавливается, заметив выражение его лица. Она ухмыляется.

Дерек имитирует выстрел в голову из пальца.

\- Отлично. Это займет вечер вторника, - говорит Кора, не слишком впечатленная. Запах формальдегида бьет в нос. По-прежнему острый и отталкивающий, хоть он и сопровождает его всю жизнь. Этот запах впитался в стены родительского дома, им пах мамин любимый свитер, он оставался на канапе и кусочках запеканки, которые иногда приносила домой тетя Фелиция. Формальдегид из тех запахов, к которым никогда не привыкнешь.

\- Кстати, - спустя пару секунд говорит Кора. – Подозрительный фургон снова стоит на парковке напротив. Сделай что-нибудь, пока весь картель тут не объявился.

На это Дерек снова закатывает глаза.

\- Дочка Дерек? – в ухо зудит комаром потенциальный клиент. – Ты все еще _здесь_? Дочка Дерек?

\- Прошу прощения, - неубедительно извиняется Дерек. – Вы сказали ваша двоюродная бабушка Тильда умерла?

Он записывает двоюродную бабашку Тильду на вечер вторника (его самоубийство теперь откладывается), потом проигрывает шесть раундов солитера, три раза меняет дизайн рубашки, проигрывает еще три раза, в конце концов меняет уровень сложности на «легкий» и только тогда выигрывает. Получает письмо от Audible.com с требованием продлить подписку. Он слишком ленится прокручивать страницу до конца, чтобы нажать кнопку отмены рассылки и просто отправляет письмо в архив. Принимает еще один звонок. В этот раз нормальный, а не: «Ха-ха-ха! Прикиньте Дерек женское имя! Вот ржака!».

Фургон все еще стоит на парковке, когда Дерек выходит посмотреть почту.

Почта в отличие от фургона, отсутствует. Так происходит уже пару дней – их почтальон в отпуске, а новенький начинает разносить почту с другого конца маршрута.

Дерек хмуро смотрит в окно на белый фургон.

Это третий день Фургоновой Саги. Он появляется на парковке поздним утром и исчезает чуть позже обеденного перерыва Коры, но до того, как Дерек будет освобожден от своего серкетарского рабства в пять пятнадцать. Он всегда стоит слишком далеко, чтобы Дерек мог рассмотреть водителя, но Кора донесла: водитель - белый парень, вечно уткнувшийся в телефон («Торгуется со своими крэко-дилерами»: настаивает она). Возможно, думает Дерек, все так и есть.

Он опрыскивает Одри-Вторую (его венерину мухоловку), возвращается за стол и позорно проигрывает еще четыре раунда солитера. Потом звонит в офис шерифа.

Когда, час спустя, он выходит за наконец-то прибывшей почтой – фургона нет.

 

///

 

У ритуального агентства «Хейл и Дочери» три входа. Центральный – большой и торжественный, с массивными гранитными ступенями и столь же монументальными темными колоннами, золотая табличка с цифрой 51 размещена ровно в центре арки, здесь двойные французские двери с настоящими витражами. Второй вход сзади, спрятан за глухими металлическими дверьми без окон и опознавательных знаков. По обеим сторонам лежат цементные блоки, чтобы подпирать двери, когда привозят тела. Третья небольшая белая дверца сбоку, намеренно незаметная и безобидная. Даже почтовый ящик на ней выкрашен в белый цвет.

Для стола Дерека остается не так уж много места между залами прощаний и владениями Лоры и Коры. Он скорее стоит в небольшом коридоре, рядом с неприметной белой дверью. Так и было задумано, ведь задача похоронного агентства создать иллюзию, что скорбящие находятся в особом месте печали и воспоминаний, а не в бизнес-конторе, где похороны идут сплошным потоком. Большей частью Дерек общается с клиентами по телефону. Его место тихое, изолированное, тайное и _удобное_.

Так что когда кто-то входит в белую дверь с веселым: «Тук-Тук! Есть кто дома?» Дерек подпрыгивает и от неожиданности роняет степлер на ногу.

Он ругается и ныряет под стол, чтобы поднять его.

\- Привет? – продолжает все тот же слишком веселый голос.

Дерек поднимается из-под стола, красный, со степлером в руке и видит парня прямо перед столом с большой белой коробкой в руках. Взгляд Дерека двигается вверх, минуя коробку. Он видит узкую черную футболку в белых полосах, что заставляет подумать о ~~кокаине~~ _муке_ , сияющие карие глаза и решительно _восхитительные_ родинки созвездиями рассыпавшиеся по лицу.

Дерек концентрируется на коробке.

\- Могу я… чем я могу вам помочь? – осторожно спрашивает он.

\- Ух ты! – пялясь, говорит парень. Он морщится будто ему больно физически.

Дерек недоуменно поднимает брови.

\- Прости, - поспешно говорит парень. – Стайлз?

\- … интересуетесь стилями гробов? – пробует Дерек.

\- Нет… нет… Это… эм… мое имя, - краснеет Стайлз.

\- Окей, - кивает Дерек и ждет.

\- Приятно познакомиться? – слабо продолжает Стайлз.

\- Вы… - Дерек щурится на календарь. – Из семьи Джефордов?

\- А… Нет. Вообще-то я из пекарни на 5-й улице - «Сладкие Булки».

\- «Сладкие… Булки», - недоверчиво повторяет Дерек.

\- Э… Да… -  говорит Стайлз и поворачивает коробку боком открывая серебристую наклейку. На ней мультяшный торт под надписью Сладкие Булки.

Дерек задается вопросом, намеренно ли было выбрано такое название.

Между тем Стайлз продолжает:

\- Эм… Мы подумали, что вы, может быть, будете заинтересованы в заключении контракта с нами на выпечку? Вот! Я принес образцы! – он опускает коробку на стол и открывает ее. – Ты должен попробовать…. Ну… все они очень вкусные… но… Печеньки с начинкой! У нас лучшие печенья в Бикон Хиллз, можешь кого угодно спросить. Попробуй одно?

Дерек осторожно берет десерт. Перед глазами проносятся жуткие воспоминания о сезоне скаутских печений. Как человек, неспособный сказать «нет» маленькой девочке – Дерек является едва ли не единственным спонсором местного лагеря скаутов.

\- Ну? – нервно жуя губы торопит Стайлз.

Дерек надкусывает печенье.

\- …Вполне, - говорит он после минуты задумчивого жевания.

\- « _Вполне_?» - вскрикивает Стайлз, чья выдержка, видимо, исчезла в этом взрыве возмущения. Он всплескивает руками и краснеет. – Что ты имеешь в виду этим « _вполне_ »?

\- Они вкусные? – пробует Дерек.

\- «Вкусные»? « _Вкусные!_?» – заламывает руки Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты осознал, приятель, что это _отмеченные наградой_ печенья с начинкой! Они, цитирую: «на вкус лучше, чем оргазм». Так что ты можешь свой плохой вкус, воспитанный Набиско, оставить при себе!

Дерек пялится.

\- « _Вкусные»_ , - бормочет Стайлз, отбирая недоеденный десерт у Дерека, и с силой бросая его в коробку. – Иисусе! Каким дерьмом вы пичкаете своих клиентов, интересно? Выпечкой за доллар с пальмовым маслом? _Крекерами Ритц_?

\- Печенье Девочек Скаутов, - ворчит Дерек. В конце концов его запаса коробок с этим чертовым печеньем хватит лет на сто.

Стайлз моргает.

\- Чувак. Это реально пипец. Только не говори мне, что вы их подаете на похоронах детей.

Дерек хмурится.

\- Разве ты не должен постараться очаровать меня, чтобы заполучить мои деньги?

\- Ого! Сначала ты оскорбил мою выпечку, теперь обосрал мой навык очаровывать?

\-  Нет у тебя никакого такого навыка, - категорично заявляет Дерек.

\- А вот и есть!

\- А вот и нет.

Стайлз злобно смотрит на него и захлопывает коробку.

\- Слушай, есть здесь кто-нибудь с более развитым вкусом с кем можно поговорить? Ну, знаешь… кто угодно кроме тебя?

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек, сложив руки на груди.

\- На парковке две машины, - прищурив глаза, указывает Стайлз. И серьезно, кто он думает такой? Шерлок Холмс?

\- Гробовщик на обеде, - жестко отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз щурится на него мгновение, недовольно сжав губы, потом кивает и выпаливает:

\- Ладно. Я подожду.

\- Что, прости? – возмущенно орет Дерек.

Стайлз мрачно смотрит в ответ и исчезает в одной из комнат, игнорируя рявканье Дерека, что те только для служащих агентства. Минуту спустя он возвращается со стулом.

Дереку недостаточно платят, чтобы он разбирался со всем этим дерьмом. Он печатает Коре:

«Здесь засел придурок. Не приходи». Стайлз утыкается в телефон чтобы… что там делают бешеные фанатики печений со своими телефонами? Быть может есть какое-нибудь приложение для знакомств любителей выпечки?

«Ха! Должно быть это один из нариков-клиентов того фургона» - пишет Кора через минуту.

Дерек искоса смотрит на Стайлза. Тот уминает что-то шоколадное из своих образцов, одновременно тыкая пальцем в телефон.

Интересно, от кокаина людей пробивает на хавчик?

Дерек наблюдает, как Стайлз проглатывает еще два пирожных, сдается и задает свой вопрос Гуглу. Оказывается, что нет, кокаин такого эффекта не дает.

\- Разве ты можешь есть образцы?  - интересуется он.

\- Я _голоден_ , - огрызается Стайлз.

\- Ты худший продавец из всех, кого я видел.

\- Ага, конечно. Ну, не всем нам достаточно повезло и не все имеют легкую работенку с девяти до пяти, ладно? _Кто-то_ вынужден вставать в четыре утра, чтобы быть уверенным: хорошие люди Бикон Хиллз обязательно получат вкусную выпечку к своему утреннему кофе.

Зачем продавцу вставать в четыре…

О, боже!

\- Это ты, - охает Дерек. _Ужасаясь_. – Ты сам их сделал!

\- Да нормально, - отмахивается Стайлз и продолжает надменно. - За все эти годы я научился игнорировать критику всяких идиотов.

Челюсть Дерека падает.

\- Чт… Я сказал, что они вкусные!

Стайлз презрительно фыркает.

\- « _Вкусные_ ».

Дерек сдается.

\- Ты реально будешь сидеть здесь? – вздыхает он минутой позже. Потому что, поедая свои пирожные, чертов Стайлз _облизывает пальцы_.

Стайлз вынимает палец изо рта с отчетливым, пошлым, мокрым «чпок».

\- Угум.

\- Бога ради, не пожимай руку моей сестре, когда она вернется, - с болью стонет Дерек.

\- Твоя сестра владеет агентством? – удивленно спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек молча смотрит в ответ.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Последнее, что я слышал – твоя мама была владелицей. Если подумать, секретаря тут раньше тоже не было.

\- Не было, - признает Дерек.

Стайлз ждет продолжения, но, когда Дерек больше ничего не говорит, вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

\- Боже, ты такой бука! Знаешь, я по любому вызнаю все у твоей тети Фелиции. _Она_ любит мои печенюшки.

Дерек ненавидит маленькие городки.

К несчастью, телефонный звонок рушит его попытки передать взглядом всю силу своего презрения и апатии. Он мрачно глядит на телефон и игнорирует его. В пользу электронной почты.

\- Ты собираешься отвечать? – не выдерживает Стайлз после четвертого гудка.

\- Автоответчик, - бросает Дерек, архивируя письмо с петицией от Change.org. Кто-то из сестер указал свою рабочую почту при регистрации на сайте. Дерек никак не может выяснить которая. Скорее всего, обе.

Наконец-то срабатывает автоответчик и звонки прекращаются.

\- Ого. Из тебя вышла ужасная секретарша, - заявляет Стайлз.

\- Говорит худший в мире продавец.

\- Заткнись, - фыркает Стайлз и достает из коробки еще одно пирожное.

 

///

 

Минут через десять Стайлз кладет телефон в карман, встает и заявляет:

\- Ну, было бы здорово просидеть здесь весь день, но мне есть чем заняться в другом месте.

\- Что? – Дерек озадачен внезапной сменой настроения.

\- Увидимся завтра! – бросает через плечо Стайлз.

\- Ты собираешься _вернуться_?!

Стайлз исчезает за дверью, но его смех, звонкий и громкий все равно слышен.

 

///

 

Кора расстроена, что не застала нарика.

\- Он не наркоман, - закатывает глаза Дерек.

\- Уверена, что да, - настаивает она и бросает ему на стол стопку почты. – Чего он вообще хотел?

\- Он из кондитерской. Хотел, чтобы мы использовали их сладости на поминках. Кондитерская на пятой улице, слышала?

\- А! Тетя Фелиция любит их! – оживляется Кора. Ее лицо светится от удовольствия. – «Сладкие Булки». Правильно? Я как-то пробовала их печенье с начинкой. _Обалденные_!

Дерек недоверчиво смотрит на нее.

Кора продолжает, не обращая на него внимания.

\- Думаю, неплохая идея заключить с ними контракт. Печенья Девочек Скаутов… как бы помягче сказать… отвратительны. Ты написал Лоре?

\- Да, - говорит Дерек.

\- Врешь, - парирует Кора.

Он пожимает плечами.

\- Ты полный отстой. Брейден передает привет. К тому же она совершенно со мной согласна насчет того жуткого фургона. Ты звонил в полицию сегодня? После обеда я его не видела.

\- Я проверял около одиннадцати – его не было. Должно быть нашел более выгодные места.

\- Хорошо, - фыркает Кора. – Последнее, что нам нужно – наркодилер предлагающий крэк членам скорбящей семьи.

Дерек вздыхает.

\- Это _не_ наркодилер.

\- Прости, бро. Ты не участвуешь в голосовании.

Это все, что нужно знать о жизни Дерека.

Кора знающе ухмыляется ему, потом лезет в сумку и достает контейнер. Запах жареного мяса и плавленого сыра наполняет нос и Дерек едва не захлебывается слюнями.

\- _Спасибо_ тебе, - говорит он и решительно тянет контейнер на себя. – Без горчицы, да?

\- Без горчицы, - соглашается Кора и уходит в свой кабинет. Дерек замечает, что она достает телефон и набирает сообщение. Наверное, пишет Лоре насчет контракта с кондитерской.

 

///

 

Стайлз возвращается.

\- Здравствуй, - доброжелательно говорит Дерек решительно распахнувшему дверь Стайлзу. Снова в руках у него белая коробка.

Стайлз поднимает бровь.

\- Здравствуй.

\- Присаживайся, - предлагает Дерек, указывая на стул, который он специально притащил из зала прощаний.

Стайлз подозрительно сужает глаза.

\- Здесь никого больше нет, да?

Дерек приятно улыбается.

\- Неа. Кора на обеде со своим парнем. Она может задержаться, сам понимаешь. Невезуха, парень, – с насмешливым сочувствием говорит он.

\- Я подожду, - с нажимом говорит Стайлз и плюхается на стул.

О, Дерек _очень_ надеялся, что Стайлз так сделает.

Он ждет, когда Стайлз займется своим телефоном и погрузится в мир кулинарных знакомств, тогда он вытаскивает пакет, в котором лежат «Величайшие В Истории Печенья С Начинкой (С Настоящей Малиной)», которые он купил в супермаркете за $2,99 прошлым вечером.

Пакет громко шуршит, когда он ставит его на стол, и еще громче хрустит коробка, когда он ее открывает.

Когда он поднимает глаза – Стайлз _смотрит_.

\- Время перекуса, - невинного говорит Дерек, указывая на коробку. – Хочешь одно?

Стайлз с силой сжимает челюсти.

\- Они выглядят неплохо, - продолжает Дерек, вытягивая из пластикового контейнера бледно-розовое печенье. Он показывает его Стайлзу. – Как думаешь?

\- Ты, - говорит Стайлз. – _Козел_.

Дерек кусает печенье. Оно кошмарно. Жесткое и соленое, а начинка по вкусу больше напоминает нефть, а не малину.

\- Ммммм, - стонет он, закатывая глаза, изображая явный восторг.

\- Ты _лживый_ козел. Быть не может что они такие вкусные!

\- Лучшее печенье с начинкой которое я когда-либо пробовал, - уверенно говорит Дерек и съедает оставшуюся часть.

\- Пошел на хрен, - бурчит Стайлз.

\- Возможно, именно _их_ мы будем предлагать на поминках, - добавляет Дерек.

Стайлз недовольно морщит нос и возвращается к телефону.

Дерек реально не уверен, что сможет съесть еще одно кошмарное печенье, поэтому он поднимает коробку и громко спрашивает в пространство:

\- Интересно, что такого они кладут в эти печенья, раз они такие вкусные? Тут написано настоящая малина, но что еще?

Стайлз зло сжимает губы.

Дерек ухмыляется.

\- Хочешь знать, Стайлз? Может быть тебе стоит связаться с ними, чтобы получить парочку советов?

Стайлз все еще молчит.

\- Давай-ка посмотрим. Во-первых: сахар… Думаю, у тебя хватает компетентности, чтобы не забыть сахар? Во-вторых: обогащенная мука… Может быть здесь ты ошибся? Ты используешь обогащенную муку? – невинно интересуется Дерек.

\- Нет, не использую, - рычит Стайлз. – Нужно использовать _миндальную_ муку. Кроме того, обогащенная мука – _мерзость_. Никто, имея хотя бы зачатки вкуса, не допустит присутствие обогащенной муки в радиусе километра от своей кухни…

\- Яичные белки, - громко продолжает Дерек. – А это? Ты же знаешь, что белки — это часть яйца, которая не желток, да?

Взгляд, который бросает на него Стайлз может _убить_.

\- Хм… - продолжает Дерек читать этикетку. – Кукурузный сироп с высоким содержанием фруктозы? Желатин? Концентрат малинового сока? Ванилин?

Стайлз шипит сквозь зубы:

\- Если они такие замечательные, почему не съешь еще?

\- Думаю, съем, - отвечает Дерек и смело тянется за вторым кошмарным печеньем. В этот раз он заглатывает его целиком. На вкус так же ужасно, но по крайней мере быстро.

\- Похоже, тебе они на самом деле нравятся, - говорит Стайлз, полыхая глазами. – Возьми еще!

\- Я должен оставить часть Коре, - говорит Дерек.

\- Такой хороший сотрудник заслуживает поощрения, - сарказма в этих словах столько, что он просто-таки капает.

\- Ну… еще одно, - типа разрешает себе Дерек. Вся сила воли уходит у него на контроль лица, он чувствует - губы ведет от отвращения. Он берет третье печенье. – Они… роскошны.

\- Тогда продли удовольствие, кусай помаленьку.

\- Так и сделаю, - упрямо говорит Дерек и надкусывает эту мерзость.

Боги! Он даже запить эти гадостные печеньица не сможет пока Стайлз здесь! А Кора на самом деле на обеде с Айзеком. Неизвестно сколько это продлится. Как минимум еще час.

\- Насладись ими, - тихо, голос на тон ниже, говорит Стайлз, внимательно наблюдая. – Когда ешь что-то настолько изысканное, лучше закрыть глаза и жевать медленно. Не глотай лакомство моментально. Почувствуй все грани вкуса, позволь им проявиться. Подержи его на языке и подожди, как раскроются все составляющие: обогащенная мука, ванилин и _концентрат малинового сока_.

Дерек давится.

Что помогает ему скрыть тот факт, что его член встал от маленькой речи Стайлза.

\- О, хочешь запить? – сделав круглые глаза, спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Нет, - хрипит Дерек. Он сглатывает через силу и кашель останавливается.

\- Ну… нет так нет, - безмятежно говорит Стайлз.

Дерек снова сглатывает. Чтобы отвлечься, он убирает коробку в пакет и прячет все в ящике стола, делая себе заметку выбросить эту гадость сразу, как только Стайлз уйдет.

«Чудик вернулся, спаси меня» - пишет он Коре. Потому что, если даже это значит, Стайлз получит свой контракт – Дерек сможет запить долбанные печенья. К тому же, как секретарь он просто расторгнет контракт потом, когда Кора отвлечется. У него есть пустые бланки с печатями, росписями и все такое.

Пока Дерек страдает от жуткого послевкусия и молится, чтобы любопытная Кора сократила свое свидание и пришла его спасти, приходит почтальон. Слышен характерный скрип крышки почтового ящика. Дерек и пропустил бы это событие, если бы не резкий звук.

\- О! Смотрите-ка сколько времени! – вскрикивает Стайлз, взлетая со стула. – Жаль, что Коры не было сегодня, чтобы поговорить! Приду потом! Туудледу!

\- Эй! – орет Дерек ему вслед. Он тоже вскакивает и бежит следом, тут _определенно_ есть что-то подозрительное. – Какого черта, Стайлз!

Тот уже в конце коридора, двигается удивительно ловко для такого долговязого парня. Но Дерек тоже неплох, поэтому он почти догоняет. Почти. Потому что Стайлз бросает коробку через плечо. Дерек пытается избежать ее и отшатывается к стене.

\- Что за нах…!

\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, - пыхтит на бегу Стайлз. Дерек отталкивается от стены и видит, как тот распахивает дверь.

С рычанием, Дерек устремляется следом.

– ХА! – триумфально орет Стайлз.

Дерек промахивается на миллиметр, пытаясь схватить Стайлза, но тот уже снаружи. Чуть задерживается чтобы… схватить коробку? Он снова ускоряется, а Дерек больно бьется о дверную раму и теряет драгоценные секунды.

Стайлз украл их посылку. _Их посылку!_

И он направляется к очень знакомому белому фургону.

Сжав зубы, Дерек ускоряется и мчится туда, где Стайлз застрял, пытаясь открыть дверь и не выронить и ключи, и посылку.

\- Блядь! – задушено кряхтит Стайлз, придавленный Дереком к дверце фургона и все же роняет коробку.

Это, наверное, кокаин. Ему повезло не просто доказать правоту Коры, но и разоблачить парня, которого он посчитал симпатичным, раз и навсегда закрыть всю эту историю с белым фургоном.

\- …Ой… - слабо тянет Стайлз.

\- Ой?! _Ой_!? Я покажу тебе «ой»! – рычит Дерек.

\- Ой… Я могу объяснить!

\- Оставь это полиции!

Стайлз стонет.

\- О боже! Вот только не надо полиции! Слушай, это… Я просто ошибся с адресом. Окей? А когда увидел – было уже слишком поздно отменять доставку. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь ее вскрыл и ждал почту снаружи. Но кто-то постоянно жаловался в полицию на белый фургон и…

\- Так ты не хотел заключать с нами контракт? – недоверчиво спрашивает Дерек. – Ты затеял все это ради посылки? Ты _вообще_ работаешь в кондитерской?

Наркоманская кондитерская? Может такое быть? Выпечка из кокаина?

\- Да! – орет Стайлз. – Это не подстава или еще что-то… Планировался просто прикол! И все пошло не так. Слушай… Посмотри на адрес. Имя получателя: Джексон Уитмор!

Руки Дерека заняты – одной он держит Стайлза за шею, а другой вжимает его в дверцу фургона. Поэтому он переворачивает посылку ногой и читает адрес.

_Джексон Уитмор_

_51Н, Центральная улица,_

_Бикон Хиллз, индекс 96007_

\- Ты разве не мог просто _сказать_!? – Дерек еще не до конца убежден, что посылка не полна кокаина. Он знает Джексона Уитмора. Лора нанимала его для решения спорных вопросов, возникающих на ежеквартальных собраниях Ассоциации малых предприятий округа Бикон.

Джексон может сидеть на кокаине. Он похож на… таких типов.

\- _Ты_ мог бы продолжать лениться и дерьмово делать свою работу? – возникает Стайлз.

Дерек хмурится.

\- Уверен, беготня за всякими воришками даже _не входит_ в мои обязанности.

\- Чувак, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Могу я просто забрать коробку и уйти?

\- Ты можешь идти, - говорит Дерек. – Но коробка останется у меня.

\- Что?! Нет! Ты не можешь… Поверь мне. Ты не хочешь знать, что там…

\- Она пришла на мой адрес. Так?

\- Я имел в виду _15_ , а не _51_ , окей? Это была просто _опечатка_!

Дерек отпускает Стайлза и вскрывает посылку.

Стайлз стонет.

\- О мой бог! Что за херня?!

Дерек использует свои ключи, чтобы разорвать скотч по бокам коробки, потом вскрывает его посередине одним длинным движением.

Внутри что-то в подарочной упаковке и открытка.

 _«_ _Джексон_ _,_

_Кое-что тебе в подарок, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть после трудного рабочего дня (а, может быть, и в обед?). Обязательно поделись со своими коллегами!_

_Благодарный клиент»._

О, боже! Точно _кокаин_. Кора по гроб жизни будет тыкать его носом.

Потворствуя болезненному любопытству, Дерек начинает разворачивать подарочную упаковку, но останавливается на полдороге, когда видит большие выпуклые буквы УСТРАШАЮЩИЙ ТРЕВОР, а дальше в прозрачной упаковке виднеется, наверное, самый огромный, сверкающий, голубейший резиновый хер из всех возможных.

Он зависает.

Он держит дилдо. Перед Стайлзом. Он держит дилдо Стайлза, которое тот послал Джексону Уитмору.

\- Это был прикол, - стонет Стайлз. Дерек поднимает взгляд и видит, тот малиново-красный. Стайлз обхватывает себя руками в отчаянии. – Джексон порвал с моей подругой Лидией через эсэсмэску! Как самый настоящий _урод_! И я подумал… придумал послать это ему на работу. Чтобы он решил – это подарок и открыл посылку перед коллегами. Выпендрился бы обязательно! А тут такое!.. Но… потом я ошибся с адресом… И… пришел сюда… решил подкупить тебя вкусняшками, чтобы забрать посылку… Но оказалось… ты _такой_ … И моя выпечка тебе не понравилась… и…

\- На, - перебивает его Дерек, и сует дилдо Стайлзу в руки, не решаясь даже посмотреть ему в глаза.

Он абсолютно уверен, что такой же красный, как и Стайлз. Уши горят.

\- Мне правда очень жаль, - мямлит Стайлз, забирая _это_.

\- Ты можешь идти, - говорит Дерек. Он не знает, что делать в такой ситуации. – Прости что… ну… долбанул тебя о машину.

\- Да нормально, - отмахивается Стайлз. – Я бросил печенья тебе в голову.

\- И украл нашу посылку.

\- Ты хочешь ее назад? – удивленно поднимает бровь Стайлз.

Дерек краснеет еще сильнее.

\- Нет.

\- Ну… Я… - Стайлз неловко взмахивает фаллоимитатором, указывая им на фургон. Потом, видимо, сообразив, что делает, резко его опускает. – Я… просто уеду.

Дерек кивает.

Когда фургон уезжает, Дерек в первый раз видит его другой бок, тот, что все эти дни был невидим со стороны похоронного бюро. На боку надпись оранжевыми буквами «Сладкие Булки» и то же изображение мультяшного торта, что и на коробке.

Он идет назад и видит на полу коридора раскиданные брауни, кексики и радугу печений с начинкой.

 

///

 

Кора выуживает из него все подробности минут за двадцать. Она даже с полуслова расшифровывает его бухтение:

\- Ммм… сексуальная игрушка… В смысле… пенис…

\- _Дилдо_? – в восторге вскрикивает она.

Дерек возводит глаза к потолку, _совершенно точно_ не замечая, как краснеет Айзек. Есть вещи, которые он не хочет знать о сексуальной жизни сестры. В смысле – он _ничего_ не хочет знать о ее сексуальной жизни.

\- Вот дурик! – восхищенно выдыхает Кора.

\- Тебе точно нужна медицинская помощь, - бросает Дерек.

 

///

Дерек дома тем вечером. Играется со шрифтами в своем резюме, смотрит «Воздействие» и доедает куриную запеканку прямо со сковородки. Тут Фейсбук пищит, что пришло сообщение. От Коры. Дерек делает строгое лицо и тыкает в сообщение.

 

Кора: О МОЙ БОГ ДЕРЕК

Кора: ДЕРЕК

Кора: beacon.craigslist.org/bah/1029386.html

Кора: ЭТО ЖЕ ТОТ САМЫЙ

Кора: ГСПДИ ОН РАЗМЕСТИЛ ЕГО В КРАСОТА И ЗДОРОВЬЕ

Кора: ЧТО С НИМ НЕ ТААААААААК

 

Факт. Это _тот_ _самый_.

 

 _* **Новинка! Четырнадцатидюймовый УСТРАШАЮЩИЙ ТРЕВОР** (все еще в упаковке) – 25$ (Бикон Хиллз). Купил для шутки за 50, теперь пытаюсь частично возместить потери. Оригинальный_ _штамп_ _на_ _месте_ _! Сделан_ _из_ _ПВХ_ _. Параметры: длина изделия – 14 дюймов_ _(35,56 см, на минуточку), функциональная длина – 12,5 дюйма_ _(31,75 см), диаметр – 8,5 дюйма_ _(21,59 см). Гарантирует_ _незабываемые_ _ощущения_ _! Наверное. Все интересующиеся дамы с кинком на размер – пишите на почту._

Есть фотография. ТРЕВОР гордо стоит в центре стола, подавляя остальные предметы своим величием. В упаковке. Такой же, как Дерек и запомнил.

 

Дерек: Это оно

Кора: О мой бог

Кора: кто продает дилдо через крейглист

Кора: и я пропустила этого парня!!! пичалька

Дерек: Как ты вообще это нашла?

Кора: искала новый утюжок, мой сейчас… эээ…

Кора: загнулся

Дерек: Он загорелся???

Кора: чуть-чуть

Кора: нормально все

Дерек: Кора!

Дерек: Посмотрим на твое «нормально», когда сожжешь весь дом нахрен!

Кора: как драматично

Кора: омг

Кора: такого не бывает в реале дурашка

 

Эта сестра его конкретно выбешивает. Какого хрена из всех братьев и сестер именно _он_ обломался, пытаясь покинуть родовое гнездо?! Это должна была быть Кора.

 

Кора: думаешь, кто-нибудь это купит??

Дерек: Откуда мне знать?

Кора: говорящая покупка

Дерек: Можем мы уже закончить разговор о секс-игрушках?

Кора: почемуууууу

Кора: это тебя беспокоит?

Кора: ЛОЛ ты такой ханжа

Дерек: Свали.

Кора: вибратор

Дерек: неа

Кора: анальные пробки!

Кора: анальные бусы!

Кора: страпон!

 

Дерек закрывает крышку ноутбука и пишет Бойду насчет планов на вечер.

Со своим резюме он может поиграться в любой другой день.

 

///

 

Звук открывающейся боковой дверцы заставляет Дерека воспрянуть духом и с надеждой глянуть в ее направлении. Потом он понимает, что делает и тут же цепляет мрачное выражение лица. Потому что, Стайлз заслуживает самого мерзкого и угрюмого секретаря из всех возможных.

\- Святые угодники, Дерек! Твое лицо теперь застряло в этой гримасе? – говорит Лора. – А я говорила, что так будет.

Дерек хмурится еще сильнее.

Лора говорит с угрозой:

\- Это вот с таким лицом ты встречаешь наших клиентов?

\- Да, - огрызается Дерек. – Вообще-то я только на звонки отвечаю.

\- О, ты и сейчас говоришь по телефону?

Дерек отмахивается.

Лора смеется.

\- Я слышала, ты недавно пообщался с нашим возможным партнером… Что-то насчет… печенек?

\- Ненавижу тебя, - говорит Дерек. – Надеюсь, твоя встреча с дядей Питером была ужасной.

\- Пфф! Понедельничные встречи с дядей Питером всегда ужасны. Бла-бла-бла… «ты должна купить катафалк, а не использовать арендованные»… «о чем ты думала, когда взяла эти пошлые гробы Джефферсона в бюро»… «ты знаешь, я читал кое-что о франчайзинговых бюро ритуальных услуг»… бла-бла-бла…

\- Звучит кошмарно, - говорит Дерек с ухмылкой.

\- Ага… ну, не все могут позволить себе карьеру асоциального ландшафтного дизайнера.

Ухмылка Дерека пропадает.

\- Секретарь, - напоминает он ей.

\- _Ландшафтный дизайнер_ , - отрезает Лора. – Ты просто в отпуске пока не найдется тот, кто оценит величие твоего таланта.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Да, Лора, - вздыхает он. – В отпуске.

\- И вообще… Не секретарь, а ассистент администратора, - продолжает Лора. – Чти официоз, братишка.

\- Что ты тут вообще забыла? – ворчит Дерек. Сегодня понедельник. По понедельникам Лора занята беготней по клиентам и т.д. это по вторникам и средам она безвылазно сидит в конторе.

\- На самом деле… - начинает Лора, но ее грубо прерывают.

\- Лора! – говорит Кора, появляясь из рабочей зоны в облаке формальдегидного запаха. – Я уж решила, что дядя Питер убил тебя. А труп спрятал в лесу.

\- Мама бы его прикопала там же, - фыркает Лора.

\- А у Дерека стало бы на одну пакостную сестру меньше, - добавляет свои пять копеек Дерек.

Кора ощутимо бьет его по затылку.

\- Вот как раз из-за этого, - бухтит Дерек, потирая голову.

\- Ну ладно, - говорит Лора. – Дерек, я приехала, чтобы вручить тебе небольшой подарок, который мы с Корой приобрели для тебя вчера.

О боже.

Она шебуршится в своей сумке и продолжает:

\- Мы не стали его заворачивать… так что… вот… Сюрприз!

В ее руках УСТРАШАЮЩИЙ ТРЕВОР во всех своих блистательных и великолепных четырнадцати дюймах. Все еще в заводской упаковке.

Это дилдо Стайлза. Дилдо Стайлза, которое он выставил на _Крейглист_ , где, сестры его и купили. У Стайлза. Лора вот прямо сейчас держит в руках дилдо Стайлза, из-за которого Дерек выставил себя дураком…

\- Я думаю, мы его сломали, - говорит Кора.

\- А вот и нет, - умудряется квакнуть Дерек.

\- Мы встретились вчера в Старбаксе, - говорит Лора, подтверждая страшные предположения Дерека. – Очень мил. Определенно твой тип.

Дерек смотрит в потолок и чувствует, как жар заливает лицо. Он думает, ущерб, причиняемый братьями, может соответствовать ущербу, нанесенному сестрами? Наверное, нет.

\- Ах! – Кора ерошит его волосы. – Посмотри на этот румянец.

Дерек отпихивает ее руку и сердито смотрит на этих двоих.

\- Разве вам не нужно сделать что-нибудь полезное?

\- Неа. Не нужно, - Лора водружает УСТРАШАЮЩИЙ ТРЕВОР на стол Дерека, где он остается стоять, покачиваясь, во всем своем фаллическом величии. – Ты должен гордиться – я отложила встречу в Костко из-за этого. А они подают _вино_ на этих встречах.

Кора хихикает. Дерек вздыхает:

\- Ладно-ладно… Замечательно… Искусственный член доставлен, ваш брат смущен. Довольны?

\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько! – признает Лора. – Но мне на самом деле пора бежать. Дерек, наслаждайся своей новой игрушкой. Кора, проследи, чтобы он не выкинул ее.

Кора смотрит на Дерека.

Он вздыхает, открывает нижний ящик стола, где все еще лежат кошмарные печеньки из супермаркета. Дилдо присоединяется к ним. Он выбросит то и другое по дороге домой.

Кора удаляется, хихикая всю дорогу до морга.

 

///

 

Дело в том, что Дерек в принципе не секретарь… ассистент администратора… похрен. Он не из офисного планктона. Он не любит компьютеры и… даже работа в похоронном бюро, где нет необходимости лучиться довольством и где чрезмерный энтузиазм работников воспринимается в штыки… даже эта работа убивает его. День за днем. На самом деле ритуальное агентство «Хейл и Дочери» не нуждается в услугах секретаря. С момента открытия, все эти годы, они спокойно обходились без него. Только когда Дерек вернулся в город в прошлом году без каких-либо перспектив, никто не хотел брать его на работу… Тогда Лора выдумала эту должность и угрозами, нытьем и шантажом вынудила работать в агентстве.

Деревья.

Дерек любит сажать деревья.

Официально Дерек – ландшафтный дизайнер. Технически он: пейзажист, проектировщик, ботаник, садовник, огородник, древолюб. В чем он особенно хорош – это глобальные проекты. Он был младшим ландшафтным дизайнером в Реддинге. Свободное посещение, отсутствие жесткого контроля, свобода в выборе растений, дизайне парковой зоны и оранжерей. Возможность консультаций по частным проектам. У него был дом, Одри вторая, кофейня, где бариста знал его любимый кофе, льготное членство в тренажерном зале и обожаемая работа.

Потом Кейт Арджент украла его пропуск в оранжереи и сожгла весь тепличный комплекс дотла, разрушив бизнес. Дерек провел шесть месяцев в суде, с обвинением в соучастии. Спрос на ландшафтных дизайнеров вообще довольно низкий, а у того, кто обвинялся (но все же был оправдан) в поджоге, шансы найти работу практически нулевые. У Дерека еще был очень короткий и неприятный опыт работы в Садовом Центре, прежде чем он окончательно сдался и вернулся в Бикон Хиллз.

Сейчас его друг Бойд работает над тем, чтобы поднять садовый бизнес в Бикон Хиллз. Он железно обещал Дереку работу, как только все войдет в колею. Просто вопрос времени, когда все вернется в норму.

У него хорошая жизнь, если исключить время, потраченное на исполнение обязанностей секретаря. Ему повезло, что у него такая благополучная, дружная и состоятельная семья.

Но… Боги! Ему невыносимо скучно. Он в депрессии.

Вот почему, когда в 13.00 понедельника дверь распахивается, влетает запыхавшийся Стайлз, и, безумно сверкая глазами, просит: «Спрячь меня!»… Черт бы все побрал! Дерек _счастлив_.

 

///

 

\- Спрятать? – соскакивает он со стула, заражаясь паникой Стайлза.

Он не спрашивает « _от полиции_ »? Они уже выяснили, что Стайлз не наркодилер.

\- Возможно… Я послал второй хрен… в этот раз на правильный адрес, - Стайлз тяжело дышит. Лицо раскраснелось, обнаженные руки, обтягивающая черная футболка, которая… _волнует_ Дерека. – И… эм… Джексон теперь хочет меня прибить. Так что… Спрячь меня?

Дерек недоверчиво пялится на него.

\- Пожалуйста? – смотрит с мольбой Стайлз.

Какого хрена.

\- Пошли, - говорит Дерек и идет в сторону морга. Потом оборачивается и все же уточняет. – Он что всерьез преследует тебя?

\- Он… Эээ… возможно он открыл посылку в присутствии босса, - хоть дыхание Стайлза до конца не выровнялось, звучит он очень самодовольно. – Охренеть! Спасибо тебе! Ты в самом деле, реально спасаешь мне жизнь сейчас… О-е-е-е-й! Ебать-колотить! Мертвые!

Дерек оборачивается на Стайлза, замершего с вытаращенными глазами в дверях морга.

\- Это ритуальное агентство. Мы хороним людей, - напоминает Дерек.

\- Ага, - слабо отзывается Стайлз глядя на тело на столе.

\- СТИЛИНСКИ! – орет кто-то, вероятно, Джексон, на улице, у входа.

\- Прячься. И не трогай ничего мертвого, - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз издает странный звук, когда Дерек выходит.

\- Не блевать! – приказывает он.

Дерек возвращается за стол как раз вовремя. Взъерошенный светловолосый парень появляется в коридоре. Шелковый галстук перекручен и повис на плече, рукава белой рубашки закатаны до локтей, лицо неподвижно, но жилы на шее натянуты.

\- Привет, - говорит должно-быть-Джексон сквозь зубы, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбно. – Сюда забежал парень… ну такой… выглядит как гремлин, который искупался в геле для волос. Полно отвратительных родинок. Тупой нос. Куда он пошел?

Дерек стискивает зубы.

\- Никого не видел, - отвечает он.

Джексон недоверчиво смотрит на Дерека. У него начинает дергаться глаз.

\- В самом деле, - скалится он.

\- В самом деле, - говорит Дерек и скрещивает руки на груди.

По всеобщему мнению, Дерек хорош. Переключить злость от потери работы мечты и необходимости возвращения в родной город на занятия спортом оказалось хорошей идеей.

Следует довольно долгая пауза, когда Джексон, очевидно просчитывает свои шансы на победу в открытом противостоянии. Потом челюсти его сжимаются сильнее, он резко кивает Дереку и разворачивается. Правильно, думает Дерек, глядя, как Джексон уходит деревянной походкой, сжимая кулаки.

Дерек ждет, когда дверь закроется за Джексоном, потом подходит к центральным дверям и запирает их. Смотрит на отступающего Джексона и фыркает, представляя, как тот… прическа волосок к волоску, шелковый галстучек, даже запонки на месте наверняка… как он открывает посылку, вскрывает подарочную упаковку и видит сияние и блеск УСТРАШАЮЩЕГО ТРЕВОРА дубль два. Это нечто!

\- Опасность миновала, - кричит он Стайлзу и возвращается к столу.

Стайлз появляется минутой позже, пошатываясь.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Сядь, - говорит он и, прихватив Стайлза за локоть, сам усаживает в свое кресло.

\- Чувак, - тихо говорит Стайлз. – Это было _не_ хорошо. Совсем-совсем не хорошо.

\- Это просто труп, - пожимает плечами Дерек.

Стайлз закрывает лицо ладонями.

\- Слушай, мой отец шериф, окей, знаешь, как часто мы говорили об этом? «Это просто фотографии обезглавленного тела, Стайлз.» «Почему это нельзя разбрасывать по кухонному столу фотографии обгоревших жертв поджога, Стайлз»? Фу! А потом еще я встречался с парнем в колледже, он любил _расчлененку_ … Повел меня смотреть «Пилу»… Я блядь заблевал весь кинотеатр… и, чувак, видел бы ты частично переваренных Sour Patch Kids (желатиновые конфеты-человечки)…

\- Стайлз, - перебивает Дерек. – Дыши.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох.

\- Хочешь воды?

\- Нет… Спасибо. Все нормально… Просто дай мне секунду… - качает головой Стайлз.

Дерек присаживается на стол.

\- Прости, - минуту спустя говорит Стайлз. – Он рванул за мной. И я думал смогу его обогнать, но он взбесился и начал догонять… А ваша контора была прямо по курсу…

\- Да ладно, - отмахивается Дерек. Придумывая, как бы _это_ описать в эсэсмэске Коре.

_Наш чудик вернулся…_

_Пришлось прятать придурка в морге… Проверь не заблевал ли он там все…_

_Наверное, тебе нужно завязывать с выездными обедами, почему-то такое дерьмо случается, когда я тут один…_

Он успевает набрать « _твой любимый полудурок_ …», когда Стайлз будто прочитав его мысли говорит:

\- Твоя сестра снова на обеде?

\- Ага, - признает Дерек. – Она расстроится, что пропустила все это.

Стайлз бледнеет.

\- Ох, черт! Я – Чокнутый Клиент, да?

\- Нет, - быстро отвечает Дерек, и виновато прячет телефон в карман.

\- Точно «да»! – стонет Стайлз. – О мой бог! Я _тот самый_ парень! Наверное, эта история будет напечатана в каком-нибудь журнале «Похороны в наши дни» или еще что?

Дерек усмехается.

\- Журнал «Дайджест Ассистента Администратора».

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Если хочешь, я разрешаю тебе пожаловаться на мои вкусовые рецепторы в вашем ежемесячном «Фантастическая Выпечка» или что там ты читаешь.

\- Поверь мне, ты _уже_ в черном списке всех ресторанов... Кроме «У Денни» разве что, - говорит Стайлз, мрачно глядя на Дерека.

\- Мне нравится «У Денни», - пожимает плечами Дерек.

Очевидно, Стайлз не впечатлен.

\- Сноб, - говорит Дерек.

\- Варвар, - парирует Стайлз.

\- Разве так нужно относиться к человеку, который только что спас тебе жизнь?

Стайлз морщит нос (и нет, это _не_ очаровательно, окей?).

\- Ты заставляешь меня жалеть… Я доверился тебе.

\- Ты был в отчаянии, - поправляет Дерек.

\- Пофиг, - Стайлз закатывает глаза. – Ты такой козел.

Теперь фыркает Дерек.

\- Кстати об этом, - говорит Стайлз и разворачивается к столу. – Сделаю тебе одолжение и выкину эти отвратительные калорийные куски отбросов, которые ты поедал, притворяясь, что они ниибически вкусные…

\- Нет! – вскрикивает Дерек, слишком поздно вспоминая о том, что _еще_ лежит в том ящике.

УСТРАШАЮЩИЙ ТРЕВОР.

Он вольготно разлегся на коробке Величайших в Истории и т.д., там, куда Дерек его забросил сегодня утром. Коробка даже немного погнулась от тяжести. И Стайлз смотрит на него.

\- Я… - начинает Дерек, но даже не знает, что еще сказать или сделать в такой ситуации. _Убить_ своих сестер разве что.

Стайлз смотрит на него. Потом снова на ТРЕВОРА, потом снова на Дерека.

\- Я… Ээээ… Мои сестры, - Дерек внимательно изучает потолок. – Они решили… что это будет забавно.

\- О. Мой. Бог. – говорит Стайлз. – О мой бог! Лора _Хейл_ твоя _сестра_!

Дерек кивает. Он уверен, что цветом сейчас напоминает вареного рака.

Стайлз выглядит растерянным, будто не знает, как воспринимать эту информацию. Дерек ему сочувствует. Он знает Лору тридцать лет и до сих пор не знает, как ее воспринимать.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз и медленно закрывает ящик. Щеки окрашиваются в розовый. В цвете лица они, пожалуй, могут посоревноваться. – Так… Твоя сестра купила мою секс-игрушку для тебя… Это немного странно.

\- Не больше, чем случайно послать мне его по почте, - огрызается Дерек.

\- Страннее, - упирается Стайлз.

Дерек хмурится.

Стайлз лыбится.

\- Эй, думаю, мы оба теперь Чокнутые Клиенты, а?

Удивительно, сердце Дерека дрогнуло при этих словах.

Какого черта?! С какой стати его заботят мысли Стайлза на его счет?!

\- В смысле… Я думал, довольно странно, что это дилдо был продан так быстро, - продолжает Стайлз. – Особенно настолько громадный… Ну… сколько на свете людей, которые захотят его купить? А потом я увидел твою сестру иииииии… Понял, что она домина или типа того… Слишком уж она радостная была. Плюс она…

\- Пожалуйста! Давай не будем говорить о моей сестре и… - Дерек не может заставить себя произнести это слово в одном предложении со словом «сестра». – _Этой штуке?_

\- Оооо… Ты стесняешься, - умиляется Стайлз, что совсем не помогает.

\- Заткнись.

Стайлз _хихикает_.

\- Стесняшка! Дерек, не стоит смущаться разговоров о секс-игрушках.

\- Я не… - фыркает Дерек.

\- Скажи - дилдо.

\- Дилдо, - сквозь зубы выдавливает Дерек.

\- Скажи, дилдо - прикольная игрушка, - давит Стайлз.

Дерек хватает бутылочку для опрыскивания Одри-второй и брызгает Стайлзу в лицо.

\- Какого _хрена_ , чувак?! – вскрикивает тот.

Дерек брызгает снова, но Стайлз умудряется увернуться. Потом он делает рывок в попытке выхватить бутылку. Дерек успевает подняться и схватить Стайлза за руку. Он не глядя брызгает еще раз. Судя по воплю Стайлза – попадает.

\- Я не щенок! – орет тот и пытается вырвать руку.

\- Тебе определенно нужна дрессировка! – говорит Дерек, но потом ему прилетает по ребрам, он теряет равновесие, и они оба с грохотом падают на пол.

\- _Ой_ , - с чувством стонет Стайлз.

\- Ты, по крайней мере, сверху, - огрызается Дерек, пытаясь собрать руки-ноги и выбраться из-под Стайлза.

Тот ухмыляется.

\- Как мне повезло-то.

\- Зараза… - Дерек пихает ржущего Стайлза.

\- Чувак, ты уверен, что ты и Лора родственники? – спрашивает Стайлз, вытирая лицо. – Она… Вчера… Она непрерывно пошлила в течение всех десяти минут нашей беседы…

\- Мы думаем, я был усыновлен, - бормочет Дерек. Когда ему было четырнадцать, в разгар подросткового агнста Лора подсунула ему поддельные документы по усыновлению. Она была наказана _вечность_.

Стайлз смеется.

\- Я бы спросил, почему Лора не приемная… Но… я учился вместе с Корой, так что зна….

Он прерывается внезапно и бесстыдно толкается бедрами. У Дерека разом заканчивается воздух в легких.

\- Ага! Прости, - говорит Стайлз и вынимает телефон из заднего кармана.

\- Да, нормально, - полузадушено хрипит Дерек.

На ресницах Стайлза задержались капельки воды, и он не может перестать пялиться на них.

\- Дерьмо. Мой босс хочет знать, куда я пропал, - Стайлз очаровательно кривится и Дерек переключается на любование такой богатой мимикой. – Сегодня день свадебного торта… Нужна вся помощь, которую мы можем заполучить… Так что… мне вообще-то нужно возвращаться… Нужно убедиться, что никакой криворукий болван не похерит мою работу.

\- О, - говорит Дерек.

\- Ага, - вздыхает Стайлз.

Дерек поднимается сам, потом помогает встать Стайлзу. Капелька воды скатывается с ресниц на щеку.

\- Я… Думаю… Увидимся как-нибудь? – неуверенно мямлит Стайлз.

\- Думаю, да… - соглашается Дерек.

Стайлз задерживается на минуту, будто ждет чего-то. Дерек понятия не имеет чего. Все… кончено. Наверное. Стайлз уйдет, Дерек выбросит гадкие печенья и резиновый хуй… И вся его серая секретарская жизнь вернется в норму.

Но Стайлз все стоит и чего-то ждет. Капелька воды медленно стекает по щеке.

Дерек сглатывает.

\- Ты сказал… тебе пора идти?

Через мгновение Стайлз кивает. Вытирает щекотную капельку и говорит:

\- Ага… Эм… Да, пора. Я… Увидимся…

Ты уже говорил это, думает Дерек. Но он просто кивает.

\- Ладно, - кивает Стайлз. – Пока.

\- Пока, - отвечает Дерек.

Он чувствует странное опустошение, наблюдая, как Стайлз уходит. Сразу становится слишком тихо… Но ведь так и _должно_ быть. Ведь это похоронный дом.

В растерянности он достает телефон и видит частично набранное сообщение Коре:

_твой любимый полудурок…_

Дерек смотрит какое-то время на текст, потом медленно, букву за буквой стирает его.

_Пироженщик заходил снова, а ты его пропустила…Смирись._

Секунду спустя Кора отвечает:

_НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ_

_ЧТО_

_АБ%ЫР!*;ВАЛ%Г_

_и что еще за смирись??? ты снова пересмотрел кабельного????_

///

 

Вторник.

Дерек любит вторники.

Вторник – значит Лора в конторе весь день и Дерек без зазрения совести переводит звонки всех клиентов на нее. Еще это значит, что у него есть настоящий обеденный перерыв и он может на целый час свалить в тренажерный зал. Кроме того, что самое главное, когда в десять утра распахивается неприметная боковая дверца и в нем просыпается дурацкая надежда, что это снова пришел Стайлз, у него есть железное оправдание - его сестры _наконец-то_ на месте, чтобы встретиться с ним. Есть надежда, что они перестанут доставать его, требуя без конца обновления статуса «Ситуация - Стайлз». И, может быть, даже запретят Стайлзу быть таким раздражающим, и Дерек перестанет думать о нем всякий раз, как открывается дверь.

Но это не Стайлз.

Эту девушку Дерек никогда не видел. Значит, это клиентка, вот пусть Лора с ней и разговаривает. Он выпаливает:

\- Она в своем офисе.

Девушка в замешательстве смотрит на него.

\- Лора, - уточняет Дерек. Она все равно не понимает. – Вы к Лоре Хейл?

\- Нет, - отвечает та. – Меня зовут Лидия Мартин. Я владею кондитерской «Сладкие Булки» на пятой улице.

 _«О, дорогой божечка!» -_ думает Дерек.

\- Я получила несколько звонков из полиции на прошлой неделе, касательно пребывания нашего фургона на вашей парковке в течение нескольких часов в день. GPS подтверждает эту информацию. Фургон находился на парковке здесь или через дорогу. Обычно с одиннадцати утра до часу дня. Вы что-нибудь знаете об этом?

Дерек колеблется, решая, принесет ли его болтовня неприятности Стайлзу. Лидия моментально считывает его колебания и убежденно говорит:

\- Ты знаешь.

\- Я-я…. Видел фургон, - неохотно признается Дерек.

\- Ну, я надеялась, что _кто-нибудь_ все же заменит фургон после недели необоснованного преследования.

 _Лидия_.

Слова Стайлза всплывают в памяти. Лидия - бывшая девушка Джексона, которую тот бесцеремонно бросил, послав эсэмэску. Лидия – причина, почему УСТРАШАЮЩИЙ ТРЕВОР появился в жизни Дерека.

Интересно, она знает?

Она не похожа на человека, одобряющего шуточки уровня пятнадцатилетки. Нет. Лидия Мартин из тех, кто тщательно планирует… И ждет.

И Лидия Мартин определенно никогда бы не допустила глупой опечатки в адресе.

\- Он был… здесь, - в итоге говорит Дерек. – Хотел заключить с нами контракт на поставку выпечки. Думаю, он где-то слышал, что закуски здесь… эээ… неудовлетворительного качества.

Лидия хмурится.

\- Контракт?

Дерек кивает.

\- Странно, - бормочет она.

Скорее всего она ему ни капли не верит. Но и расстроенной его ложью не выглядит. Она замолкает растеряно на пару секунд, но потом ее взгляд снова становится острым, как стекло.

\- Вы заключили контракт? – спрашивает она.

Дерек моргает.

\- Нет?

\- Почему нет?

Ее взгляд – как лазер. Дерек не чувствовал себя так неуютно со средней школы. Бабушка Хейл переехала тогда к ним и занималась стиркой. Она возвращала ему простыни и смотрела этим ужасным, _знающим_ взглядом.

\- Ээээ… - мычит Дерек в панике.

\- Я думаю, наши компании только выиграют от этого партнерства. Вы знаете, что «Сладкие Булки» ведущая кондитерская Бикон Хиллз? Мы обеспечиваем выпечкой шестьдесят процентов заведений города. Два наших изделия получили награды и признание по всей стране. Так же мы производим продукцию, учитывающую разнообразные диетические ограничения…

\- Тебе следует поговорить с моей сестрой, - перебивает Дерек. Он не ждет ответа на свою грубость и орет. – Лора!

Через минуту он слышит каблуки Лоры. Слава богу!

\- Дерек, чего ты… О. Привет, – ярко улыбаясь, говорит она.

Лидия тоже улыбается и протягивает руку.

\- Здравствуйте. Я Лидия Мартин – генеральный директор кондитерской «Сладкие Булки».

\- Лора Хейл – директор ритуального агентства «Хейл и Дочери», - отвечает Лора и пожимает руку Лидии.

\- Просто к слову… Мне _нравится_ это имя, - говорит Лидия.

\- _Спасибо_. Не представляешь, как редко я слышу это.

Они замолкают на мгновение: рука в руке, оценивающий _взгляд_. У Дерека плохое... плохое чувство насчет этих двоих.

Лидия выплывает из кабинета Лоры час спустя. Выгляди она при этим чертовски довольной.

\- Мне она _нравится_ , - мечтательно говорит Лора, глядя вслед.

\- О, боже, - бурчит Дерек.

\- Мы выпиваем в субботу вечером.

\- О, _боже_!

 

///

 

Дерек раздумывает, значит ли, что после подписания контракта он снова увидит Стайлза? Он не уверен, _хочет_ ли он видеть Стайлза. Он даже не знает, что ему говорить при встрече. И еще… УСТРАШАЮЩИЙ ТРЕВОР… Дерек почти выкинул его вместе с «Величайшими в Истории Печеньями с Начинкой», но в последнюю минуту остановился… не смог.

Теперь тот лежит в самом дальнем углу шкафа и постоянно напоминает Дереку насколько он странный и дисфункциональный.

Кора же сама не своя от ликования. Лорино свидание, Дерек, с его мыслями о печеньках… Она разрывается между ними, искренне не может решить на кого давить сильнее, чтобы получить больше пищи для сплетен.

\- Лора, - настойчиво рычит Дерек. – Пожалуйста, иди доставай Лору.

Дерек решительно начинает обновлять домашний садик. Потом он организовывает закуп канцелярских принадлежностей. Потом он решает укрепить все папки в шкафу упаковочной лентой.

 _Возможно_ , Дерек на самом деле пытается хоть как-нибудь себя занять.

В четверг, когда приходит почта (минутой позже, после скрипа крышки ящика) Дерек мельком смотрит в окно и видит знакомый белый фургон, припаркованный ниже по улице. Дереку не мерещится. Фургон припаркован на их стороне и хорошо видна наклейка «Сладкие Булки». Это несомненно фургон Стайлза, хотя самого его нет на водительском сидении.

Он отходит от окна и берет почту. Слепо смотрит на груду конвертов в руке какое-то время. Понимает, что ничего не прочитал. Возвращается к столу.

Счет за электричество.

Открытка от сотового оператора.

Каталог товаров по почте.

Последний выпуск журнала, который Кора выписывает…

Да кого он обманывает?

Дерек роняет стопку конвертов на стол и возвращается к окну. Он понятия не имеет, что Стайлз тут делает. Не мог же он _случайно_ послать им еще один искусственный хрен… или что-нибудь еще _хуже,_ боги знают, что… А контракт со «Сладкими Булками» официально начинает действовать только с понедельника.

Когда он выглядывает в окно, видит темноволосую голову.

Это _Стайлз_.

Дерек отшатывается от окна и смотрит вниз, проверяя, что на нем одето. Потом понимает, что делает. Какого хуя! Какая разница во что он _одет_! Он возвращается к столу.

В голове одна мысль. Почему Стайлз здесь? Чего он хочет? Он здесь ради Дерека?

Слава богу, ТРЕВОР в самом дальнем углу его шкафа.

Ёб твою мать! ТРЕВОР _в самом дальнем углу его шкафа_ … Да что с ним не так?

Только Дерек решает, как можно быстрее вернуться домой и выбросить эту блядскую штуку к херам, как должен был сделать давным-давно… Он слышит резкий звук.

Стук в дверь.

Почему Стайлз стучит?

Дерек медленно встает, ~~отряхивает рубашку~~ и идет к двери. Когда проходи мимо окна, пытается рассмотреть Стайлза, но видно только кого-то в черной майке и джинсах.

Он открывает дверь.

Это не Стайлз.

\- Здравствуй, - безучастно произносит Дерек, глядя на парня, который явно моложе Стайлза на пару лет. Который, вообще-то, может быть младшим братом Стайлза. Выглядит, как плохая его копия.

\- Привет! – радостно говорит тот. – Меня зовут Лиам. У меня доставка из кондитерской «Сладкие Булки» для Дерека Хейла. Торт.

\- Что?

Лиам пихает ему коробку, наклейка с логотипом кондитерской фиксирует крышку.

\- Я не заказывал торт, - говорит Дерек.

\- Ага. Все уже оплачено. Я просто доставил, - сияя улыбкой, говорит Лиам.

Дерек неохотно берет коробку, раздумывая, следует ли дать парню чаевые.

\- Наслаждайтесь! – кричит Лиам и убегает.

Дерек возвращается назад, ставит коробку на стол, отрывает стикер и открывает ее.

Там круглый торт, покрытый _розовой_ глазурью, украшенный по краям _розовыми_ круглыми печеньями. В центре, более темной _розовой_ глазурью надпись. Дерек читает: « _Ты милый, когда краснеешь_ ».

Дерек краснеет.

Потом краснеет _сильнее_.

\- Ва-шу мать, - бормочет он, глядя на торт.

 

///

 

Дереку удается утаить торт от сестер. Он отвозит его домой, прячет в холодильнике и неуклонно поедает. В пятницу у него зависает Бойд. Бойд, который всего лишь недоуменно поднимает бровь, прочитав надпись. Бойд – _лучший_ человек на свете. Вместе они съедают большую часть к утру субботы.

Он выбрасывает УСТРАШАЮЩЕГО ТРЕВОРА.

 

///

 

В субботу Дерек вынужден покинуть дом, потому что Лора пошла пить с Лидией, а он проиграл Коре в «камень-ножницы-бумага» (после семнадцати раундов, когда оба они упрямо выбирали ножницы). Так что он появляется в агентстве в три. Расставляет стулья для четырехчасовых похорон, устанавливает гроб в комнате прощаний, помогает родственникам разместить цветы и фотографии, расставляет тарелки со скаутскими печеньями. Потом отходит в тень, появляясь только когда требуется его помощь.

Семьи маленькие, похороны скромные – только две комнаты заполнены. Август. Все, кто имеет отношение к этому бизнесу знают – август самый тихи месяц в году. Январь и февраль – вот где реальные деньги.

Дерек сидит за своим столом, игнорируя бесконечные эсэмэски дяди Питера. Тот вечно сучится из-за могильщиков, гравировщиков, резчиков камня и так далее и тому подобное. Дерек с удовольствием отключил бы телефон, но Лора на свидании так что… Просто на всякий случай.

Где-то после одиннадцатого сообщения – что-то о слишком либеральном мнении землевладельцев об обслуживании прудов – он слышит это.

 _Стайлз_.

Дерек каменеет. Наверное, ему просто кажется, разум играет с ним в игры. Но мгновением позже он снова слышит голос Стайлза… ну или кого-то с таким-же голосом.

Дерек поднимается и прячет телефон в карман.

Голос Стайлза доносится из первой комнаты. Семья Грэм. Дерек лично размещал семейные фотографии Агаты Грэм и ее семьи на памятной доске. Стайлза не было ни на одной из них. Стайлзу _незачем_ быть здесь.

Дерек останавливается у входа в залу и сразу видит Стайлза. Большей частью потому, что тот один из, пожалуй, пяти белых во всей комнате.

Судя по черной рубашке и темным штанам, он здесь действительно почтить память Агаты Грэм. С другой стороны, ему _очевидно_ очень неуютно разговаривать с пожилым человеком рядом. Значит он здесь, чтобы сотворить какую-нибудь херню.

Секунд пятнадцать требуется Стайлзу, чтобы обнаружить Дерека. Его лицо озаряется улыбкой.

Дерек мрачно смотрит в ответ.

Стайлз вздрагивает, извиняется перед собеседником и идет к Дереку.

\- Эй, - нервно говорит Стайлз, когда они выходят из залы в коридор. – Слушай… Я… Прошу прощения, ладно? Очевидно, я неверно понял сигналы… Постоянно такое со мной происходит… Так что… Можешь меня игнорировать… И торт. Боги! Ты, наверное, вышвырнул его в мусорку, да?

\- Торт? – повторяет Дерек недоуменно. – Стайлз, ты извиняешься за _торт_?

Стайлз в отчаянии смотрит на него.

\- Я еще что-то натворил, за что следует извиняться?

\- Я… - начинает Дерек, оглядываясь. – Откуда ты их знаешь?

Стайлз хмурится.

\- Дочь Агаты – Тара, уже пятнадцать лет работает с моим отцом. Она друг семьи. А что?

Ага. Значит Стайлз здесь по вполне нормальной причине.

\- Дерек?

\- Эээ… - мямлит Дерек. – Я… просто…

\- О мой бог! Ты решил, что я собираюсь _устроить скандал на похоронах_?! – шипит Стайлз.

Дерек бледнеет.

\- Нет?

\- Да, черт возьми! Это…Так… Во-первых, это _расизм_! Что, белый парень не может прийти на похороны черной женщины?!

\- Нет! - выпаливает Дерек. – Я…

\- _Чувак_ , - осуждающе качает головой Стайлз. – И к тому же… Какого хрена? Ты решил, что я из тех уродов, которые могут сотворить какую-нибудь тупость на похоронах, причинить неудобства бедным людям в таком горе?

\- Я не… _Серьезно_ … Я просто… - Дерек сдается. – Прости?

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Хорошо. Тебе есть за что извиняться.

Дерек облегченно выдыхает.

Они молчат и, спустя пару минут, напряжение уходит.

Стайлз снова смотрит на него _так_. Как в тот день, неделей ранее, когда капля воды стекала по его щеке, а вокруг разливалась тишина, они замерли в неподвижности и даже их дыхание замедлилось. Вот сейчас… _Сейчас_ Дерек, наверное, понимает, чего ждал тогда Стайлз.

Он делает глубокий вдох.

\- Мне понравился торт, - говорит он, избегая смотреть на Стайлза.

Дыхание Стайлза прерывается.

\- Правда?

\- Нуу… Когда отковырял все печеньки, - признается Дерек.

Стайлз легонько пинает его.

\- Враль. Почему ты просто не признаешь, что мои печеньки обалденные?

\- Видали и лучше, - пожимает плечами Дерек.

\- А вот и нет.

\- Старбакс, - равнодушно бросает Дерек. – Лучшие печеньки с начинкой.

\- Стар!... – захлебывается воплем Стайлз. – _Старбакс_?

\- Хочешь протестировать? – невинно интересуется Дерек. – Я свободен завтра вечером.

\- Вызов _принят_ , - рычит Стайлз. – Я заберу тебя в семь.

\- Это свидание, - говорит Дерек.

\- Хорошо, - огрызается Стайлз. – Погоди… Чего?

Дерек лыбится.

\- О мой _бог_!

\- Ты милый, когда краснеешь, - самодовольно говорит он.

\- О, да заткнись ты, - ворчит Стайлз, краснея сильнее.

Победа, думает Дерек, так сладка.

 

///

 

Через десять минут он знакомится с отцом Стайлза, который смог приехать только сейчас.

\- Так значит ты и есть тот сознательный гражданин, который названивал в участок и обвинял моего сына подозрительном поведении, -  забавляясь спрашивает Джон Стилински.

\- Пааааап, - стонет Стайлз.

\- Кора думала, он наркодилер, - пожимает плечами Дерек.

Джон смеется.

Стайлз кисло смотрит на Дерека.

\- Лора ставила на педофила, - добавляет Дерек.

Джон покатывается со смеху.

Дерек очень доволен собой. Потом Джон уходит в зал, Стайлз следует за ним, но успевает шепнуть Дереку на ухо:

\- Подожди, ты еще получишь свое, когда я буду знакомиться с _твоей_ семьей, мудила.

 _Ха_.

Дерека таким не испугать.

Чего такого страшного может сделать ему Стайлз, чего сестры еще не делали раньше?

 

///

 

Три года спустя, когда они готовятся к свадьбе, Дерек решительно настроен предотвратить все хитрожопые выходки Стайлза.

\- Никаких печенек на торте, - говорит он. – Никаких печенек в торте. Никаких печенек _вокруг_ торта. Никаких печенек нигде вообще в день нашей свадьбы. Все понятно?

Стайлз тяжко вздыхает.

\- Лаааадно.

Дерек удивленно моргает.

\- Правда?

\- Отношения построены на компромиссах, - спокойно говорит Стайлз, но Дерек _знает_ , он что-то задумал.

\- Ты что-то задумал, - говорит он.

\- _М_ _oi_? – таким оскорбленным Стайлз не выглядел даже на день благодарения, когда шериф потребовал немедленно подать ему жаренную индейку. Он с таким обиженным лицом отрезал ножку отцу… Что тот, в наивной радости от победы, потом не заметил ни пюре из цветной капусты, ни вегетарианского грибного соуса, ни льняного масла в салате.

Если коротко… Стайлз _всегда_ что-то замышляет.

Но что именно Дерек понимает только в день свадьбы, когда видит их свадебный торт – гигантское печенье с начинкой.

Он не знает, что именно выражает его лицо, но Стайлз рядом ржет так сильно, что хватается за живот.

\- Вот _это_ и есть компромисс? - вздыхает Дерек.

\- Ну, технически это не печенье… основа, мастика и глазурь. Просто _выглядит_ , как печенье с начинкой, - довольно говорит Стайлз.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя.

\- И мои печеньки.

\- Я не люблю твои печеньки.

\- Полюбишь. Надо дождаться нашего медо…

\- Стайлз, - перебивает его Дерек. – Богом клянусь! Если в нашем номере для новобрачных, по кровати будут разбросаны печеньки вместо лепестков роз… Ты не увидишь секса, пока не съешь их все! Все! До последней крошки…

Стайлз таращится на него, открыв рот.

\- Но…

\- Нет.

\- Ты так не сделаешь…

\- Спорим?

Стайлз дуется, но в итоге достает телефон и набирает сообщение своему сообщнику. Кем бы он там ни был. Кора, скорее всего.

 _Весьма_ довольный, Дерек возвращается к своему нежному куриному скалопини.

 

Конец.


End file.
